A stretching mat provided with a stretching part that curves and protrudes in a ridge shape along a front-rear direction at an upper part of a housing is known (for example, Patent Literature 1). With such a stretching mat, when one lies down on the stretching mat face-up such that one's back, hip, neck, and the like are placed on the stretching part, muscles of the portions placed on the stretching part will be stretched, and thus stretching effects can be obtained. In addition, the stretching mat according to Patent Literature 1 includes vibration means inside the housing, and is configured to enhance the stretching effects by vibrating the stretching part in a state where a body is placed thereon.